


First Blood

by onewiththestarcult



Series: Trans Wally [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen, I did this because I can, I don't know I hope this isn't terrible, I was going to get my trans friend to check it for me but...that fell through, Trans Character, abigail is perfect, first period fic for trans wally, he is a hemophobe, so if something is off just please tell me, they're like 11 to 12 at this point, trans wallabee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally gets his first period. (and I still suck at naming)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I marathoned all of KND in 4 days. Yes I basically want to canonically think of my headcanon of trans Wally as canon. So this happened. I plan to write more for my headcanon universe because I fucking can. And I just need more trans wally in my life. So whateves. I apologize if my portrayal of trans characters sucks. I apologize if this somehow sexualises transgender people.

The operatives of Sector V didn’t really notice much of a difference in Numbuh 4’s behaviour. Even he didn’t really notice himself. He was as cocky and brash as ever, maybe even more so.

“Ah why the crud would I go to that shitty Rainbow Monkey amusement park with you!”

“But you enjoyed it last time we went,” Kuki singsonged at Wally as she tugged at his arm pleading. She had her favourite orange rainbow monkey tucked under her arm.

“I said no! I don’t want to go to that cruddy amusement park with you!” Wally almost yelled as he crossed his arms and looked away defiantly.

“Well fine then! I’ll just go have fun without you!” Numbuh 3 turns away tears leaking onto her cheeks and she runs away.

Wally stays there for a bit longer, but huffs and stomps back to his room to take a nap. He mumbles as he stomps around, “Good riddance I never want to go to that amusement park again.”

Numbuh 5 walks out from the shadows towering over Wally. He cowers slightly at the look in her face. 

“Numbuh 5 isn’t happy with how you handled that.” She shakes her head at him.

“Why the crud would you care?!” He pushes her away, and continues to stomp off to his room. Numbuh 5 continues to stand there looking at the floor, her hat covering her eyes, the beginnings of tears trace down her cheeks.

Wally lays down burying his face in his pillow screaming into it, and he falls asleep soon after that.

\------------------------

Wally wakes up to a dull throb in his abdomen. He tries to rub sleep from his eyes, but ends up groaning and doubling over into his pillow.

“Damn, what the hell?” His abdomen continues to throb as he gets up off his boxing ring mat, but then faints when he spots the blood on the blue surface. 

\-----------------------

He wakes up to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. His eyes open and he finds Numbuh 5 looking at him with concern. 

“You’re bleeding you know that right?” Numbuh 5’s sarcastic voice rings in his ears, but he cuts in before she can say anything else.

“I know, I know. I passed out.” His voice trails out before his eyes fill with tears and he grabs onto her blue dress burying his face in the folds of soothing blue. 

“Hey, hey, hey it’s okay.” She soothingly pats his back as her thoughts race to catch up with what was happening.

_ Wait he’s actually a she? Wait no not a she he’s still a he just female?  _ She must have been thinking about it for too long since Wally seemed to have stopped gripping the front of her dress and looking up at her. He’s saying something, but it’s not registering in her brain just yet.

“...ease don’t tell the others Numbuh 5. I-I don’t know what I would do if everyone else knew.” His eyes plead with her as he panics that she knows his biggest secret. He holds himself together barely and bites his lip.

“I-I swear I won’t tell anyone. Okay. Don’t worry, numbuh 5 has your back. Anyways let’s get you cleaned up okay? I’ll be right back with some things. Just sit tight, and get some clothes okay?” She untangles herself from his death grip on her dress, ruffles his hair, and walks towards her room.

The door closes behind her with a mechanical noise and Wally let’s out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. His hands grip his hoodie tightly and he wraps it around his fingers trying to keep himself distracted as he paces back and forth, refusing to look at his pants. He paces near his dresser and grabs some clothes to change into when Numbuh 5 gets back.

_ Shit, Numbuh 5 knows… she actually knows… _

Wally begins to tear up again.  _ What if she hates me? What if she doesn’t accept me? What if she tells everyone? _

He tries to slow his breaths again as he hears footsteps from Numbuh 5’s room. 

The door opens with a hiss, and 5 has some pads and hydrogen peroxide in her hands. 

“Here, just change out of your clothes and take a shower and put this on.” she says handing him a pad. “It’ll keep you from bleeding all over until it’s over.” 

“I don’t want to take a shower though!” He whispers, as he continues to wrap his hoodie around his fingers.

“No buts, it’ll make you feel better alright? Trust me.” He wordlessly accepts the pad when he sees how gentle her eyes are at the moment. He drags himself to his bathroom and strips down leaving his clothes outside the bathroom before stepping into the shower letting the night wash away from him. The hot water soothes his muscles and he doesn’t feel as tense when he comes back out dressed in his usual orange hoodie and jeans.

Numbuh 5 is leaning against the wood near the shower with his wet clothes at her feet, but they don’t have any blood on them.

She looks up at him as he comes out, and smiles. “I scrubbed your clothes, but I would recommend you tell your mother ASAP okay?” 

Wally nods at her, and sticks his hands in his hoodie. 

His voice is gruff, but he chokes out his plea again. “Please don’t tell the rest of them. Please.” 

Numbuh 5 stares at him, and her face flashes a hint sadness that Wally doesn’t catch, “Of course Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 would never tell anyone without your permission.”

“Thanks.” He closes the distance between them and hugs Abby, gripping her tightly, and she hugs him back.

“Of course my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll liked my story by all means leave a kudos, comment, or send me an ask on tumblr, my url is onewiththestarcult so yeah. Peace.


End file.
